Questioning Slipstream
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Slipstream The tall, silvery form of the Emperor is in the science facilities. It seems Megatron has his optics fixed on one of the several computer monitors available, going over some files. Why Megatron has chosen this, of all places in Polyhex to go over personnel files is a mystery. Currently, a display of Chimera’s statistics is displayed on the screen. Slipstream steps out of the repair bay as she had a follow up with the medics. She spots Megatron and salutes, "My Lord." she offers in a respectful tone. Megatron turns off the screen with a touch of his metallic finger. His entire form turns as you greet him. "Ah, Slipstream. How did you and your fellow Decepticons enjoy my Games?" Megatron asks in his raspy voice. Slipstream considers her answer carefully as she kneels down before him, "I enjoyed the combat well enough, my Lord, and going to Crystal City to face their defenses.. well.. it was very educational." "Rise, Slipstream." Megatron instructs, before continuing in his raspy voice, "It is good to hear that you found the Games so stimulating and enjoyable. It was also an excellent time for evaluation of the abilities of the contestants." Megatron doesn't hold back the information that he was -in fact- evaluating everyone directly. Megatron looks on with his red optics fixed on your form to see how you will react. Slipstream gets to her feet, holding herself straight and proper as any good warrior should. "I have no doubt that your assessment will be additionally educational my Lord. After all how am I to be the best warrior I can be without a critique?" Megatron has been pleased with Slipstream's overall performance, not only during the games, but also since before them. Megatron makes no visual nor audible notation of so though, as he rasps, "What is your mission, Slipstream?" It seems Megatron's decided to get the question-and-answer portion of his evaluation done now. Slipstream cocks her head to the question, "My mission is to support the aerial forces under your command, my Lord. To serve in any capacity that you or the officers under you wish me to do." Megatron will accept that answer from Slipstream as her rank is currently quite low. It's not quite what Megatron was looking for, but Megatron would rather have Slipstream's answer over what he wants to hear. "You are in a battle. Your opponent is mere shots from being felled. One of your wing mates sustains significant damage. What is your course of action?" Megatron rasps, wondering if Slipstream will leave her fellow Decepticon and go for the kill, or take care of the wing mate, possibly losing the fight. Slipstream knows her answer, "My Lord I would assist my wing mate, just as I did at Crystal City, to make sure he gets home safely. We can always fight another day." there is no doubt in her tone or hesitation, "It is more important to preserve their life than to take one." Megatron nods, understanding Slipstream's response. "Slipstream. Have you seen Chimera in your patrols?" Megatron suddenly changes subject, as if he doesn't have any more questions now.. but he might later. "I want a status report on my latest Decepticon." Slipstream shakes her head, "I have not, my Lord. I am keeping my optics peeled for her though. If I do see here, you will be the first I contact." "Take your next patrol route in search of Chimera. She should be near Autobot territory. Do not assist her in her task, but ensure that she keeps on her mission. I grow impatient for her results. Give me a full report upon your return from patrol." Megatron rasps, crossing his arms across his chest. Slipstream inclines her head, "I will do what I can my Lord." she assures. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs